


Picnic On the South Downs

by Elwyst



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Crowley is a Good Snek, Fanart, Holiday Swap 2020 - Freeform, M/M, Naga, South Downs Cottage (Good Omens), Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:46:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28061136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elwyst/pseuds/Elwyst
Summary: Crowley and Aziraphale relax one sunlit afternoon in the South Downs, the angel with his nibbles and book supported by his favorite demonic snake in naga form.Drawn for the Grow Better! Holiday Swap for Inki
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28
Collections: Grow Better / Scribbling Vaguely Downwards - Holiday Swap '20





	Picnic On the South Downs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Augenblickgotter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Augenblickgotter/gifts).



> Drawn with micron pens and colored with alcohol markers. Sky added digitally. 
> 
> Prompts: anything with wings, naga Crowley with his Angel and sweet moments together


End file.
